Souls Adrift
by Donna Q
Summary: Another post Adrift fic. Picks up where Adrift 1 ends.


DISCLAIMER: JAG and all associated characters are the property of  
Bellasario productions, CBS, and Paramount. No copyright infringement  
is intended. Believe me, I'm not making any money off of it either!   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: For whatever reason, this scene just got stuck in my  
mind tonight. I had to get it out- so I thought what the heck, I'll  
add to the plethora of Adrift fic already out there. It's a little  
different- if you're looking for resolution you won't find it here!  
Anyway, just a short post Adrift 1 drabble. Hope this doesn't go through wi=  
th all that junk that shows uo sometimes. What am I saying? I just hope it s=  
hows up!  
  
ARCHIVE: Yes, as long as my name stays with it.  
  
FEEDBACK: If you feel so moved. I rarely post anyway, so if you don't  
like it don't worry, I'm sure you won't be subjected to anything more  
from me anytime soon (not unless RL settles down drastically!). This  
is only my second? posted fic so if you have any suggestions on  
improvement please feel free to send them, my ego can take it. This  
wasn't betaed, which I know is unthinkable, but since I don't have a  
beta reader, it kind of makes the point a moot one, don't you think?  
If anyone wants to volunteer to function in that capacity for any  
future endeavor let me know, and I promise that it won't happen  
again. Now, on with the story---   
  
  
  
Souls Adrift  
  
  
"Please God..." she couldn't even finish the whispered plea, not  
sure what to pray-- what to think. She felt numb. Hand still resting  
on the window, tracing the motion of the rain as it continued to  
fall, her body finally sucombed to exhaustion. She slumped forward  
until her face was pressed flush against the cold glass. In a distant  
part of her mind, her body registered the sensation of coldness;  
dampness, the tangible vibration and resulting noise as the  
unforgiving water pelted the glass.   
  
"Is this what he's feeling right now? Cold, wet, f  
rightened...alone." The thought rose unconsciously in her mind.   
The idea of his pain and fear sent new waves of pain through her  
heart. Unnoticed by her, the rain trickling down the glass was now  
mirrored by the tears coursing down her face. From within the depths  
of her soul the words she could not formulate a moment before welled  
up.   
  
"...just let him be OK, God. Please... just let him be OK."  
Battling the despair that threatened to rob her of her sanity, she  
pushed away from the window. The slight rustle of clothing behind  
her alerted to someone's presence.   
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine Mic, I just need some time alone." She couldn't face him,  
not now. She was afraid of what he might see in her eyes.  
Blame...blame for her, for letting her life spin out of control,  
for allowing the last conversation she and Harm had to be in anger,  
for letting things ever get this far, for not knowing what she wanted  
until it was too late-and blame for him. For pushing so hard, for  
indirectly being the cause of all of her pain, for ever coming back,  
for picking a date, for...being a great guy, for confusing her for  
so long and for causing her to lose sight of what was one of the most  
important things in her life. For being here when he wasn't.   
  
"Look, if they found Skates they'll find Harm. Come back out Sarah,  
you should be with those who love and support you. Sarah..." Mic  
reached out, gently tugging her shoulder.  
  
Slowly, Mac turned to face him. Tears still streaming down her face,  
she hesitantly met Mic's eyes. Sadly, she watched as his hand  
abruptly fell from her shoulder. He knew.   
  
He knew, and still his hand came back up in answer to the despair he  
saw in her eyes. Mac choked back more tears. Even as he offered her  
support they both knew the truth. There was no one here that she  
could turn to. The only person that could offer her the love and  
support she needed was stranded somewhere in the Atlantic. He was  
lost and fighting for survival... and sadly, so was Sarah  
Mackenzie.   
  
  
Harm shook water from his face yet again as he watched his raft  
carried in the opposite direction. Spitting seawater from his mouth  
he gasped for air as yet another swell attempted to drive him under.  
The strobe flashed in his eyes continuously, casting a surreal  
quality to his surroundings. Fighting to stay adrift in the brutal  
waves Harm sought desperately to stay alert. He could feel himself  
beginning to drift towards unconsciousness. Fleetingly, he wondered  
if Skates had made it into her raft. Once again he felt himself  
tossed over, pulled face down into the oncoming wave. As the world  
receded into blackness around him, he spared one last thought for  
those he was leaving behind. Laughing brown eyes raced across the  
back of his eyelids, only to be replaced by those same brown eyes now  
filled with tears. A stab of remorse shot through his numb body as he  
realized that once again he would be the cause of her pain. "I'm  
sorry, I'm sorry..." the words were swallowed in the howling wind  
and rain as yet another swell poured over Harm's body.   
  
Darkness settled over both the raging ocean and Harmon Rabb Jr-broken  
only by the rhythmic pulsing of a strong white light originating from  
the region around his heart.  
  
  
End.  
  
  



End file.
